A binding which has a fastening foundation directly screwed together with the snowboard and a base plate adapted to be attached for rotation to the foundation by means of a central bolt is described in a folder by the Limbo Company, entitled "Radical Binding System, Light Rotation-Drehtellerbindung" (export leaflet 08/89). The foundation includes two approximately circular openings which pass over into each other, together presenting the shape of a FIG. 8, and each formed along the edges with indentations of circular segmental configuration. For this reason the base plate can be adjusted only in corresponding steps of 12.degree.. A binding thus can be shifted in a forward or backward direction by 4 cm, depending on which of the two recesses is selected to receive the base plate. This binding does not permit fine adjustment of the step span and/or rotary position. If one takes into account that the oblique position of the binding with respect to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard is between 40.degree. and 45.degree. and the step span in most cases is adjusted to between 40 and 46 centimeters, it becomes apparent that the possibilities for adjustment of this binding are insufficient and, therefore, the initial attaching of the binding becomes decisive for the proper position of the binding. This in turn means that the binding can be fixed to the board exclusively with so-called ski screws, and they do not provide the required retaining forces, with the snowboards getting ever thinner, unless they are used in great numbers which, of course, involves a great many threaded holes. For this reason most snowboard manufacturers have begun inserting threaded bushings, called inserts, at predetermined positions in the snowboard. Hereby the location of the binding is largely predetermined. The known binding thus does not provide the possibility of making useful adjustments.
A folder by the Elfgen Company (no. 1001.91) discloses bindings, designated "Multi-Twist 6000" and "Rotations-Front-Quick 1600", which likewise comprise a foundation resting directly upon the snowboard, while the base plate of the binding is secured to the upper side of this foundation by a central bolt. One of these bindings permits fixation in several rotational positions by virtue of the rotary plate having a plurality of perforated index positions engaged by a grub screw which is secured to the base plate. Oblong holes allow the binding to be adjusted infinitely in longitudinal direction with respect to the foundation.
Similar bindings are described in a folder by the Elfgen company entitled "Deck-Step" and "Quick-Step" (no. 1002.91). In the case of the plate-type binding shown in that publication the foundation is subdivided into two parts and a base plate can be mounted in various rotational and longitudinal positions of alignment due to a greater number of threaded bores in offset arrangement.
Another binding on the market, designated "Emery Speedy Surf" includes a foundation threaded directly on the snowboard and having an oblong hole which provides rotary support to a nut in two offset threaded bores. The base plate is arranged on top of this and, on top of the base plate, finally, there is a fastening plate which is screwed together with the fastening nut by two screw bolts. This structure is relative complex and costly. In addition, two screws must provide the full retaining force via the fastening nut.
All the bindings described above are so-called plate-type bindings. The snowboard boot is attached to them by front and heel clips affording very firm seating of the boot.
Another usual type of binding are the so-called soft or shell-type bindings (cf. the Elfgen leaflet no. 1001.91 quoted above) called "Soft-Quick 1800" or "Soft 7000". These bindings retain the shoe by no more than two straps and a tail spoiler. These bindings allow much greater movability of the shoe with respect to the snowboard and are suitable above all for free style runners. The bottom plate of these soft bindings, in contact with the snowboard surface, includes a plurality of holes so that these bindings can be mounted in accordance with the hole pattern which does permit certain adjustments.